


Поднятая целина

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: Androids, Bugs & Insects, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020
Summary: По заявке «напишите что-нибудь про Саппера Мортона, фермера с гусеницами из «Бегущего по лезвию 2049».
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Поднятая целина

**Author's Note:**

> автор не смог пройти мимо теплиц с надписью «ЦЕЛИНА» на кириллице;  
> отсылки к книге Ф. Дика «Мечтают ли андроиды об электроовцах»;  
> упоминание насекомых и этапов их развития (превращение из гусеницы в бабочку);  
> некоторое противоречие современной биологии, но, предположим, что к 2049 году тутовые шелкопряды мутировали под воздействием радиации.

Во-первых, не гусеницы, а культивируемый легкоусвояемый белок.  
Надо же людям что-то жрать.  
Вы же не будете употреблять в пищу настоящую курицу, овцу или корову. То есть, может, очень богатым людям такое безумие и доступно. Но зачем? Смысл? Убивать живое существо, чтобы растолочь его мясо в паек, а потом развести водой и сожрать?  
Да нет, глупости какие.  
Сэппер Мортон всякого в своей жизни повидал, но большего бреда не слышал.

Где-то на Севере, говорят другие фермеры, выращивают животных и продают как домашних питомцев — есть козы, есть овцы, есть свиньи. Лошадей нет, но их на Земле нет уже давно. Выращивают птиц — сов и соловьев. Мортон понимает разницу плохо, но пытается — по описаниям в книгах.  
У него богатое воображение, даже слишком богатое для боевого андроида, которого создали, чтобы он сдох на Марсе.  
Иногда он пытается вообразить, как там, на Севере. Огромный крытый загон, искусственный свет, модифицированная трава, поилки с прозрачной водой. И много-много денег, потраченных на очищенную от ядерных отходов, до дюйма обработанную землю.  
И только почему-то не может представить ни коз, ни свиней, ни сов. Может, потому что никогда не видел.

С гусеницами в этом плане намного проще.  
Советские теплицы, где Сэппер их выращивает, надежны, как советские танки.  
От радиации счетчик угрожающе щелкает, Мортон и сам здорово фонит, так что, проверяя, как там жиреет легкоусвояемый белок, он надевает костюм спецзащиты.  
Чтобы защитить не себя — а от себя.  
Так вот, теплицы не подводят. Внутри, конечно, воняет, но личинкам тутового шелкопряда, зреющим в питательном растворе, тепло и спокойно. И вокруг тысячи ферм, где люди занимаются тем же, что и Сэппер Мортон, потому что надо же что-то жрать.

А во-вторых, людям нужно не только жрать.  
Во всяком случае, так думает боевой андроид, дезертировавший с Марса. Поэтому он занимается еще и контрабандой. Оставляет небольшую партию гусениц зреть до своей завершающей стадии — бабочек.  
Это безвредно, но неразумно. Процент белка в бабочке тутового шелкопряда ничтожен.  
Зато она красивая — бледная и пушистая, как туман, скрывающий небо.  
Она живая.  
В мире, где почти всё мертво, она живая.

Способ вырастить из гусеницы бабочку Мортон вычитал. И когда у него впервые получилось, он несколько часов так и просидел перед стеклянной коробкой, разглядывая — чудо.  
Потом чудо сдохло, и Мортон хранил трупик, пока тот совсем не рассыпался.

С тех пор он выращивает не только легкоусвояемый белок.  
В Лос-Анджелес он отвозит коконы, которые раскроются через неделю-другую. Живых бабочек он, понятное дело, просто бы не доставил. Может, поэтому ему платят за них такие гроши, что хоть плачь. Но Мортону нравится сама мысль о том, что где-то кто-то точно так же, как и он, хранит кокон тутового шелкопряда.  
Ждет волшебства. А потом волшебство наступает.  
И кто-то любуется бабочкой — три часа, не меньше, а может, и пять, если повезет.

Новые «нексусы» — когда-то думал Сэппер Мортон — должны быть такими вот бабочками.  
Новой формой жизни.  
Он сам, конечно, та еще гусеница. Старая боевая потрепанная гусеница. Но те анди, которые придут после его поколения, должны быть лучше. Умнее, сильнее.  
А потом он понимает: эти новые «нексусы» — полное дерьмо.

И когда полицейский анди, легкий и пластичный, приходит за ним, Мортон испытывает разочарование.  
Полное дерьмо. Нет, этот «нексус» — не бабочка.  
Он не понимает, что какое чудо есть жизнь. Даже если она создана искусственно. Из искусственной плоти, под искусственным светом.  
Этот парень охотится на своих же, на старые модели. А в чем виноваты такие, как Мортон? Только в том, что думают, что у них есть право на жизнь. На свою собственную.  
Никто не хочет умирать, даже те, кого люди не считают живыми существами, а считают своими вещами. Даже распоследняя овца с Севера.

Мортон мог бы объяснить, что он давно не вещь, не безмозглое и безвольное мясо для бойни. Он читает книги, он работает на общее благо, он верит.  
Но не в таких, как этот полицейский «нексус».  
В них нет надежды.  
В них нет чуда.

***

Когда отряд зачистки полицейского департамента Лос-Анджелеса прибывает на ферму Сэппера Мортона, то находит мертвого анди. Простреленная грудь, выдранный глаз.  
И мертвых бабочек.  
Они выломали тесный кокон, распахнули крылья. И так передохли, никуда не взлетев.

Ведь тутовый шелкопряд не летает.


End file.
